


Paris Pounce

by TheGrumpyDockworker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Body Worship, Bouncer!Marinette, Dancer!Adrien, Dancer!Luka, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Multi, Muscles, OT3, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, buff marinette, lukadrinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyDockworker/pseuds/TheGrumpyDockworker
Summary: Paris Pounce, the most exclusive club around, offers cold drinks and hot dancers. As a bouncer, Marinette is content to stay out of the limelight, but she gets her chance to shine with a pair of the most popular dancers in the club.





	1. A Bouncer, a Wolf, and Little Red Riding Hood

“C’mon, Mary-netty, don’ be like that.” The words came out slurred, tempered by a night of hard drink and dance. Marinette offered a quick twitch of a sympathetic smile before gently pushing the young man out the door. He nearly tripped over the threshold, giggling as he went. “Whoops.” He tried to straighten up, swaying slightly as he gazed blearily about. Eventually his eyes fixed on the woman before him.

Marinette crossed her arms, expression seemingly bouncing between that of a concerned friend and of an exasperated worker. “Go home, Kim. Sleep it off. You can come back and spend your money as soon as you're sober, okay?” She tilted her head, hoping the much taller man would heed her words and call a cab; the immediate alternative was him collapsing on her right then and there, which was not an option she savored.

She held her breath as he paused, apparently deep in thought, before his eloquent response came: “‘Kay.” Marinette sighed in relief.

“Good boy. I sent Max a text, so he knows to look out for you. Have a good night, Kim,” she said, waving goodbye and stepping back into the building. Kim hummed vaguely in acknowledgement and wandered off down the sidewalk. Marinette watched him for a moment, then closed the door. She couldn’t play Mother Hen to all the regulars, after all.

Rolling up her sleeves, Marinette braced herself and strode back into the club, allowing the pulsing beats to wash over her as she moved. Catching the eye of the bartender, she flicked up her hand in greeting and casually made her way over.

“Hey, thanks for taking him out,” Alix said with no preamble, still focused on mixing drinks. “It’s hard to say ‘no’ to him when he tips so well.” She gave a meaningful nod to a nearby mason jar, filled to the brim with dollar bills. “Didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

“No, of course not.” Marinette leaned against the bar, surveying the room. “Honestly, the guy’s harder to deal with sober. He gets all giggly when he’s smashed.”

Alix snorted. “If I had your muscles, I wouldn’t be worried either.” She poked one of Marinette’s firm biceps for emphasis.

“Please, I’ve seen you in short-shorts,” Marinette said, swatting away Alix’s finger with a good-natured eye-roll. “You could crush a man’s head between your thighs. You sure you’re not a dancer?” She shot Alix a teasing wink.

“Don’t let Alya hear you say that, or she’ll never let me go,” Alix warned, handing a drink to a patron. “Besides, if I was a dancer, do you know what I’d have to do?”

“Put up with other dancers,” Marinette answered easily, turning her attention to the stage. Alix grinned and waltzed down the other end of the bar.

Paris Pounce was the hottest exotic club this side of the Seine. Infamously exclusive, young Parisians paid good money to get in and see the wonders it had in store. A beautiful place for beautiful people, the dancers were the stars of the show each night. Part fashionable masquerade, part sexy burlesque, it was exactly the place to draw in rich party-animals with too much time on their hands.

Marinette, for one, was glad to stay out of the spotlight. She put her considerable strength and impressive muscles to use as one of the resident bouncers, making sure the rowdiness in the house was kept to a manageable level. Occasionally, she would have throw out a drunk or two, but because the patrons that came to Paris Pounce were quite happy to toss money around like it was water, the owner was fairly lenient.

A lull in the pounding music signaled in the chipper voice of the club’s DJ and announcer, Nino. “Bow to the queen, folks, and say goodbye to Mz. Boujee!” Raucous applause and whistles broke the air as the glamorous and scantily clad blonde blew a haughty kiss to the audience before strutting off stage. Marinette scoffed at the sight; Alix had a point, she wouldn’t wish putting up with some of the dancers on most people. However, they weren’t all bad…

“And we’ve got a very special treat to top off the night for you, cats and kittens,” he crooned. “Our two lords in leather have come to form a dark duo for the first time ever. Please, welcome the charming Chat Noir and the lustrous Luke Coffin!”

A genuine smile crossed Marinette’s lips at that introduction. The crowd went absolutely wild as two tall, dark figures cut across the stage. The two men sauntering slowly and deliberately forward were overwhelming fan favorites, and for good reason. Craning her head around the pulsing audience, Marinette tutted in annoyance. Searching around for Ivan, the other bouncer on duty tonight, she approached him and said over the roar of the room, “I’m taking a break. You good?” At his affirmative nod, she turned on her heel and plunged into the mass of customers clamoring at the stage.

Her muscles came in handy as she pushed her way to the front, eyes shining as she took in the dancers still moving through their introductory poses. She may have known these guys well enough as a fellow employee, but it was always enjoyable to watch them work.

‘Chat Noir’ was the heartthrob of the club, as it were. Famous for his enthralling use of leather in his costumes, every move of his lean body screamed sex. Part of the allure of Paris Pounce was the anonymity of the dancers, and for Chat, he kept his intact through use of masks. Often paired with some soft cat ears, he was just as cute and irresistible as a playful kitten. Rumors ran rampant about his personal life: he was a former model, he was a criminal, he was undercover royalty. Chat didn’t do much to dispute the rumors to the public, but behind closed doors, Marinette had a little more access to the truth. All the same, he remained a largely private man, much more so than his current dance partner.

‘Luke Coffin’ - the name never failed to make Marinette laugh - was the punk prince of Paris Pounce. Mixing in some graceful goth and a little leather, he commanded attention with his cool, distant look, accented by elaborate makeup that completely transformed his face. But behind the facade of untouchable rockstar, there was an unbreakable thread of kindness running through the real man, Luka Couffaine. He made the perfect foil to Chat’s hot-blooded style, which made itself apparent the moment they appeared on stage. When he let his gaze fall upon the crowd, Marinette was surprised they didn’t all drop to a knee.

Befitting their princely demeanors, they were performing for one of the most popular Pounce nights: “Fairytale Fantasy.” The night had been alight with dances paying homage to everything from Cinderella to the Dirty Shepherdess, and it seemed to Marinette that it was now time for Little Red Riding Hood.

Luka wore a long fur cape, as red as an apple and lined with white. It trailed along the stage behind him, and the fluff of the hood caressed his cheek as he turned, reaching out towards the audience slowly. Many jostled forth, desperate to meet his touch, but he pulled away quickly, hand pressed to his chest. His eyes met Marinette’s, and his ruby-painted lips curved upwards in a small smile. She sent him a wink. He drew back his hood at a torturous pace, exposing the soft peach of his skin bit by bit. Cries of appreciation and pleas for more rang out.

Chat Noir, never one to be outdone, drew immediate attention to himself without saying a word. He too wore a fur cape, but his was made of coarse black fur and only reached his waist. He wore no shirt beneath it, and the accompanying leather pants left very little to the imagination. Green eyes glinted impishly behind his simple mask. Draping one arm around Luka’s shoulders, he wiggled his fingers at the audience in greeting; Marinette could see his black gloves had soft pink pads on the underside. The arm around Luka snaked down towards the cape’s tie, quickly undoing it. Taking handfuls of the garment in his fists, Chat pulled it down around Luka, revealing the outfit beneath.

Luka wore a red vest bordering on a corset, the black lines of it pointing down in a V to accentuate his pale chest. The bottom hem flared out around his hips, imitating a skirt, and unlike Chat, he was not wearing pants. A scant hint of black briefs peeked out from under the vest, enough to get the audience leaning forward for a better look. The black thigh high boots he wore were polished to a blinding gleam. He looked perfectly poised at the change, almost indifferent, but the reserved smile he offered was enough to drive the crowd insane.

Kneeling beside Luka, Chat slid one gloved hand up his thigh, resting by his hip. His other hand found one of Luka’s, bringing it to his lips gently. The room seemed to collectively stop breathing at that point. Luka took a tentative step away, not breaking contact with Chat. His arm extended, and Chat released his hip to instead catch the crook of his elbow, pressing a trail of kisses up towards Luka’s shoulder.

He looked for all the world like a ravenous wolf descending upon his prey.

But, just when it seemed like Chat was about to sink his teeth into him, Luka broke free and danced away, his long legs not unlike that of a deer in retreat.

Marinette resisted the urge to cheer. She always loved a good story to go with the dance, and these boys were killing it. All the same, she knew she couldn’t let Chat get too smug.

Chat chased after Luka, taking hold his his arm and giving him a twirl. Pulling him close, Chat pressed flush against Luka’s back. He reached around and undid a button on Luka’s vest, exposing even more of his creamy flesh. Chat dragged down his hand, the leather of his glove catching on one of Luka’s nipples, and again Little Red darted away.

Luka made his way to the front of the stage again, Chat following close behind. His body seemed almost fluid as he moved, swaying easily and surely. Chat reached out for him, and it seemed the wolf had cornered his prey. His hand fell on Luka’s shoulder…

Swirling around with enough speed to draw gasps from the audience, Luka tore off Chat’s rugged cloak and forced him down on his knees before him, facing the crowd. Chat’s chin tilted towards the ceiling, revealing a sleek black collar strapped about his neck. One hand buried in Chat’s goldilocks and the other clasped firmly about a strip of leather, Luka bore a victorious smirk to the audience.

Little Red Riding Hood had put a leash on the Big Bad Wolf.

The crowd practically exploded. The masses of young men and women surged forward, trying to get closer to the subdued and exposed Chat Noir. Before anyone could even lay a hand on him, however, Luka tugged up the leash and drew his dance partner back, waving a finger scoldingly. He blew a kiss to the audience - and Marinette could have sworn that smooch was heading directly her way - before leading Chat backstage.

The lights dimmed and Nino’s voice kicked back in, announcing the end of performances for the night. The crowd’s disappointment was palpable as closing time approached, and Marinette took the opportunity to slip out from the throng of bodies. Heading towards a door that read “Employees Only”, she quickly swiped her ID and vanished through the door.

She nearly shrieked in surprise when she immediately came face to face with her boss.

“You on edge, girl?” Alya grinned and pressed a hand to her hip. “Or are you just up to no good?” A look of pure satisfaction crossed her face at Marinette’s subsequent floundering, like a cat that had gotten into the cream.

“Uh, well, ma’am, I was just, um… making sure no one suspicious had snuck backstage?” Marinette offered a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head.

“You mean aside from you?” Alya laughed when Marinette went beet-red. “No worries, Mari, your shift is practically over anyway, and tonight went really well, so I’m in a good mood.” Marinette sure was fortunate that her boss was also one of her closest friends, but separating both aspects of her person was tricky at times. “Have fun, girl, and don’t get into too much trouble.” With one last laugh and a quick clap on the shoulder, Alya sauntered by and into the main room, likely making one last round for the night. Marinette stood in place for a moment, willing her cheeks to return to an acceptable shade of pink, before continuing on to her destination.

She passed by the girls’ dressing room, absently listening to the muffled chatter coming from within. She smiled to herself; honestly, she really did love working at Paris Pounce, even if it meant putting up with dancers. Some were harder than others, after all…

Approaching the last door at the end of the hall, Marinette paused outside. She could just barely hear low conversation through the door, and after a moment, she raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the dark surface.

“Knock, knock,” she called playfully, leaning against the frame as the door opened. “Hello, boys.”


	2. A Bouncer, Two Dancers, and One Well-Worn Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette pays a visit to her two favorite dancers, just to say "hi". *Explicit sexual content*

A smile instantly brightened Luka’s face when he caught sight of Marinette. He had already scrubbed the heavy makeup off, a transformation which always made Marinette marvel. He so quickly went from a beautiful but cold doll to the warm, loving person she knew so well. He threw the door open completely, holding out his arms for a hug. “Mari! What did you think of the show?”

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. Apples and cinnamon, just as comforting as he was. “It was gorgeous. You were gorgeous,” she sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder. Peeking one eye open, she grinned at Chat, who had remained seated, a bottle of water in his hand. “Both of you. Didn’t know you were the type to be collared, Chat.” She stuck her tongue out teasingly as she drew back from Luka’s embrace. Cocking her head, she said, “What, you two haven’t changed yet? Not exactly lounge-wear you’ve got on.” Up close and out of the spotlight, she could appreciate their costumes even more. Chat’s cape and gloves lay on the sofa beside him, while Luka’s cloak was nowhere to be seen. Marinette imagined it must have been left on stage to be picked up by one of the helpers. They had both removed their boots, and Marinette really couldn’t fault them for that. Hands sliding down his waist, Marinette idly played with the hem of Luka’s vest.

Chat smirked, one palm cupping his cheek. “You’re pretty predictable, Marinette. Got a feeling you’d drop by to say hi, so we figured we might as well save the real show for you.”

Lips quirking up into a smile, Marinette whined playfully, “Just ‘say hi’? Is that all you think I’m here for? If that’s what you think, maybe I’m not so predictable after all.” She tugged on Luka’s vest gently. Chat simply rolled his eyes in response.

“We can’t all be as mysterious as the kitty here,” Luka mused, absently twining his hands through Marinette’s hair. Seemingly without thought, he pulled her ponytail loose, the tie snapping around his wrist. “Some of us like familiarity among friends.”

Chat tsked, before beckoning imperiously at the two of them. “Get out of the damn doorway and get your asses over here.”

“My, my, so commanding!” Marinette said, putting on an exaggerated face of surprise.

“I get all tingly when he acts like that,” Luka agreed, pulling Marinette into the room and shutting the door.

Their dressing room was small and cozy. Alya afforded them their own room with little complaint, her only stipulation being the right to tease them on the matter. They kept it neat, with two dressers opposite each other and a large, shared wardrobe. A few plush seats and sofas were littered throughout the space, which were usually either covered with discarded clothing, bodies, or both. It was fairly well-lit, and was all-in-all a warm, inviting room, which suited Marinette just fine.

“Don’t you two team up on me again,” Chat grumbled. “Not fair.”

They shared a conspiratorial grin, fingers intertwining as they sauntered over to Chat. He did not stand, taking a long gulp of water as his eyes remained locked on Luka and Marinette. Their laughter became less contained as they walked, Marinette mimicking Luka’s modelesque strut and bumping her hip into his. By the time they halted before Chat, they were nearly falling over each other. Dropping his grumpy facade, he smiled up at them, savoring their happiness and tossing away his empty bottle. Grabbing their free wrists, he pulled them down onto his lap, earning even more giggles from Marinette.

“Ooh, should we tell you what present we want for Christmas?” she asked brightly, fingers splaying on his still-bare chest.

Chat breathed out a laugh, pressing his lips to her cheek; when she was acting this cute, he couldn’t contain the affection he felt for her. “Should’ve known you’d be eager for my package,” he hummed against her skin. She snorted, slamming a hand over her eyes.

“That was bad, even for you,” Luka laughed, throwing an arm over his fellow dancer’s shoulders. “You’re lucky we don’t know your real name, because the dirt we’d pull up on you would ruin you.”

“Why do you think I’m so secretive?” Chat winked. He planted a kiss on Luka’s cheek for good measure.

Marinette leaned into him, her knees knocking against Luka’s. “I was promised a show? So far all I’ve gotten is a really shitty joke and a smooch.”

“So impatient. Get off, then.”

“As if it was that easy.”

“Ha ha, very funny. C’mon, let me up.” Chat bumped his leg up slightly, enjoying Marinette’s delighted little squeal as she slid off his lap to sit fully on the couch. “You too, Luka.” Unsurprisingly, Luka was not as quick to give in.

“You’re the one that brought me down here.” The hand resting on Chat’s shoulder snaked up his neck, thumb brushing against his jawline. Luka leaned in closer, pressing Chat into his seat more. Nibbling at Chat’s earlobe, he mumbled, “Admit it, you just like bossing me around.”

Chat gave an easy smile. “I admit it.” He tilted his head towards Luka, clearly enjoying the attention.

Marinette fanned at herself jokingly. “Is it getting hot in here?” Luka responded with a wink.

Twisting around and planting his knees on either side of Chat, Luka reached down between them to fiddle with the button on Chat’s pants. He made a big show of caressing the leather around his hips, always the loyal actor for his enthusiastic audience. Chat’s hands settled on Luka’s rear, supporting him while not-so-subtly squeezing the soft flesh just barely hidden beneath silky black briefs. Chat showed no shame when his pants became obviously strained.

“You’re not making this any easier,” Luka said with a chuckle, glancing at him through his lashes.

“You’re the one making it _harder_ ,” Chat countered, bumping his nose against Luka’s. Marinette groaned off to the side. Luka caught Chat’s lips in a kiss, if only to stop him from making more puns. Chat smiled victoriously, loosening the remaining few buttons on Luka’s vest. Luka shrugged it off, and the garment was immediately snatched up by Marinette.

Slipping it on over her work shirt, Marinette struck a glamorous pose, causing Luka to laugh against Chat’s lips. Turning his head to look at her, Chat huffed, “Who said you got to put more clothes on? Just wait your turn.”

“What did I say about you being bossy?” Luka finally popped the button of Chat’s pants, pulling them down off his long legs.

“Do you guys think I could be the next ‘Luke Coffin’? Gosh, that would just be wild,” Marinette said, continuing to pose. “I’d have to come up with a dumb stage name first.”

“Hey now, I was sticking up for you!” Luka gasped, feigning betrayal. “My stage name is not dumb.”

“Debatable.”

“Back to the matter at hand, maybe?” To emphasize his words, Chat pressed Luka’s hand to his crotch. He made no attempt whatsoever to hide the bulge trapped beneath the thin fabric.

“Now who’s impatient?”

“Shut it.”

“Can I assume you’re keeping your mask on?”

“Don’t I always?”

Marinette snickered, scooting closer. Breaking into a slow applause, she cried, “Bravo, bravo! Quite the show, gentlemen. As graceful and civil as always.”

“You’re not off the hook, missy,” Chat said, pulling her across his lap between him and Luka. Laying on her stomach, she craned her neck to see their faces. She could feel the outline of Chat’s erection pressed against her belly. She shot him a cheeky grin.

“Oh, darn, I was really hoping we were finished with this nonsense,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. “Well, if you insist.” She wiggled her hips suggestively; Chat inhaled sharply at the friction it caused between them.

“C’mere, you little minx.” Chat pulled her up, letting her sit fully on his lap. Back flush with his chest, she was practically nose-to-nose with Luka. She settled down comfortably, the hardness beneath her creating a pleasant pressure against her inner thigh.

“Minx, huh?” She threw her arms around Luka’s shoulders. He bent his head down slightly to press kisses against her biceps. “I’ve always thought of myself as more of a gadfly.”

“You’re definitely good at _bugging_ me,” Chat conceded with a cheesy grin, “but you’re way cuter than any fly.”

“Are there any cute bugs?”

“Hmm… Probably.” Luka shuffled forward until his bare chest was flat against her, pinning her to Chat’s body. He smiled contentedly when her hands moved from his back up into his hair, ruffling his black and blue locks affectionately. He kissed her nose sweetly.

Sandwiched between a pair of sexy dancers was certainly one of the best places to be. The dichotomy between Chat and Luka made it even better; where Chat was broad and built like an underwear model, Luka was slender and leanly muscled, all long planes and gentle curves. Her legs hitched up above Luka’s hips, wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer. Clearly, Chat wasn’t the only one excited here.

Luka captured her lips, a little more fervent now. “And we’re all tangled up,” he mumbled against her skin. “How are we supposed to get you more comfortable now?”

“And by ‘more comfortable,’ you mean naked, right?” She unhooked her arms from around him, pulling off Luka’s vest and her own shirt with relative ease. Immediately, Chat’s hands clasped about her stomach, roaming her impressive abs. He only paused in his exploration to quickly undo her bra, before he returned to massaging her muscles. She slipped the bra off as well.

“And now…?” Luka’s quiet plea for permission melted her heart as he toyed with the waistband of her jeans. She winked, and he popped the button.

“Looks like we’re all impatient,” she joked. “Good thing I’m flexible.” Rolling down her hips, Marinette pulled her legs up until she could practically fling her knees over Luka’s shoulders. Chat gave a low groan as she rubbed against him, wiggling out of her pants slowly. Kicking her jeans across the room, Marinette settled her legs back around Luka’s waist.

He hooked a finger around the frilly band of her panties: periwinkle blue with white polka dots. “Cute.”

“I wanna see.” Chat tucked his chin into the crook of Marinette’s neck, craning to look down at her body. “You’re right, she is cute!” He drummed his fingers against her stomach, earning a sweet giggle from her. He slipped his hands up to her modest breasts, kneading gently at the soft flesh. It truly was a marvel how her body so smoothly moved from supple curves to firm muscles and back again. She keened at his touch, squirming deliciously against him as he flicked lightly at her nipples. “Luka, be a doll…?”

“Already on it.” Luka slipped off their little pile, turning towards one of the dressers. Marinette whined at the sudden absence of his body, reaching out to smack his rear as he moved. He cut a graceful, pale figure through the room, clad only in his briefs, and he squatted by the bottom drawer of the dresser to fish out some desperately needed supplies.

Chat stopped fondling Marinette’s chest to just tightly embrace her as they watched Luka. They all knew he had a weakness for her abs, and none of them tried to put a cap on that. “Do you think you could pick up Luka?” Chat wondered idly, earning a curious glance from his fellow dancer.

Marinette laughed. “Physically, or with a cheesy one-liner?”

“Physically. Cheesy one-liners are my thing.”

“Probably.”

“Hurry up, Lukey!”

Luka returned, goodies in hand and exasperated expression on face. “You know, I think sometimes you two take advantage of my kindness.”

Chat let out a scandalized gasp. “We would _never_!”

Not dropping his suspicious look, Luka made to climb back to his previous spot, but before he could shimmy over, Marinette caught him up in her arms. One hooked under his bottom and the other supporting his back, she hefted him up into the air. He let out an uncharacteristic shriek, which sent both his partners into laughing fits. Marinette buried her face into his chest to cover her giggles as his hands clamped onto fistfuls of her hair in an attempt to balance himself. She gave a delighted gasp when she noticed his hard-on was nearly popping out of his briefs against her well-toned midriff.

“Aww, he likes it!” She beamed up at him, her joy only growing at the sight of his glowing red face. He had clapped one of his hands across his mouth and he wouldn’t meet either of their eyes. “Oh, he’s bashful.” She gently brought him back down to the sofa, kissing his pink cheeks and nose.

“Don’t worry Luka, any sane person would love to be manhandled by Mari,” Chat said, snuggling closer to her.

“Oh, stop it, you.” Marinette scooted forward and reached down towards the items Luka had dropped: lube and condoms. Casually passing one of the rubbers back to Chat, she popped open the bottle and poured some of the lubricant onto her fingers. Dropping the bottle onto the couch for Chat to grab, she tilted her head at Luka. “Care to share?”

He dropped the hand from his mouth, and though he was smiling easily again, there was still a light dusting of pink across his face. He tugged his briefs down enough to fully expose his cock. A quiet, shuddering gasp escaped him when she wrapped her hand around him, starting with long, slow strokes along his shaft. His eyes fluttered shut, his forehead bumping against hers. Marinette smiled sweetly, enjoying the way his breath hitched when she twisted her wrist or ran her thumb over the head.

Behind her, she could hear the click of the bottle’s cap, and soon after Chat was tugging at her pantyband. A pair of slick fingers slid under the fabric and hovered over her slit, gently pressing at the lips. He ran a teasing circle around her clit, sending a shiver through her spine, before slipping further down. Rubbing along her in lazy loops, he eventually reached her entrance. He pressed one finger in, taking his time prodding, before adding the second finger. Marinette moaned at the pleasant sensation of being carefully stretched, her own hand picking up speed along Luka. She gave a disappointed whimper when she felt the fingers leave her body, but she perked up at the sound of Chat putting on the condom.

“Finally, the real show can start!” She bumped her rear against him playfully. For once, he seemed too worked up to clap back. He nipped at her neck, his breath washing over it in hot clouds. Grabbing a handful of her thigh, Chat pulled her more fully onto his lap. Shoving aside her panties, he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in slowly. Inhaling deeply, Marinette savored the feeling of being filled so beautifully. High on the sensation, she buried her free hand in Luka’s hair, pulling him in for a wild kiss. Their lips became more needy the faster Chat thrusted, the sloppier Marinette became as she pumped Luka’s dick.

Chat’s grip on her hips tightened as he bounced her harder, a glistening sheen of sweat forming over his chest. He was working twice as hard with two people on him, but he was nothing if not determined. Besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it.

Luka broke away from Marinette’s lips with a quivering intake of breath. She could feel his cock twitching beneath her fingers and knew he was nearly at his end, and she gripped him even more firmly, ready to carry him through. Tonight had proven he certainly didn’t mind being carried.

His restrained gasps seemed to break, and he cried out in Marinette’s ear as he came, holding onto her tightly. Smiling widely, she pressed kisses along his jawline as she eased him down from his orgasm, feeling her own pleasure mounting as Chat did not let up. Part of her was worried Luka would slide off onto the floor, but the ecstatic smile he gave her put her at ease.

The moment of relaxation was quickly burst as Chat hit just the right spot within her. A coil tightening just below her stomach, Marinette babbled out a string of nearly incoherent encouragement: “Oh my god, keep going, right there, _fuck_ , don’t stop!” Luka wheezed out a laugh against her cheek.

“You sound like a bad pornstar,” he commented weakly. His words were promptly drowned out by Marinette’s loud outcry as the coil within her became unbearably tight, before snapping. Warmth flooded her as she trembled against the two men. Chat’s grunts were becoming increasingly frantic, no doubt agitated by her own display, and he reached his peak soon after.

The three were left in a panting, sweating mess, all tangled up and leaning on each other for support. No one spoke for a long moment, before Chat’s voice came in. “Don’t listen to him, Mari. You’re not like a bad pornstar at all.” Laughter leaked into his voice before he could even finish, “At the very least, you’re like a mediocre one.”

“You two are the worst!” Marinette couldn’t control her own laughter. She smacked Chat’s arm, perhaps with a bit more force than was necessary, before she twisted around to press her lips to his. “Maybe that just means I’m the worst for liking you. Come on, help me clean up now.”

“Okay, okay… One condition.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. That was new. Making demands?

Luka and Chat exchanged meaningful looks. “We were discussing it earlier,” Luka started, crawling off the sofa slowly.

“Discussing what?” Marinette’s curiosity was taking over completely.

Chat grinned. “How would you like to try your hand at dancing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kink is friends with benefits actually acting like friends while enjoying the benefits. Thank you for all the kind words I've gotten so far, and please enjoy!


	3. A Bouncer, a Dancer, and a Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is good, but new things stress Marinette out. If it ain't broke, why fix it?

Silence hung heavy in the small dressing room as Marinette blinked at her two lovers, confusion written across her face. They stared back expectantly. The moment seemed to stretch on for eternities, until it was shattered by Marinette’s inelegant cackling.

“Very funny, you guys,” she said between bouts of laughter. “You almost had me for a second there. I mean, by the looks on your faces, you’d almost think you were being serious.”

Chat crossed his arms impatiently while Luka offered a bemused smile.

The grin dropped off her face in an instant. “Oh my god, you _are_ being serious.” Immediately, she burst into an unintelligible string of words as she struggled to voice her disbelief. “C’mon, you two! I mean, me? Me? Impossible! You- ugh- well-! You know what I’d have to do as a dancer?”

“Put up with other dancers,” they readily responded together. Luka continued, “We know, Marinette, but you already put up with us, right? It wouldn’t be much different than what you do now.”

She snorted. “Are you suggesting I start sleeping with the other dancers too?”

“Word around the block is Jules and Rose are pretty exclusive at the moment,” Chat said with a shrug. “So aside from the odd freelancer showing up now and again, that pretty much leaves Chloe and Nath as the other eligible bachelors for my lady.” He flashed his signature cheeky grin, but Marinette could detect a note of worry behind it. “I’d never dissuade you from seeking pleasurable company, but… consider your current options.”

“Right.” She slid her arms about his neck, bumping her nose to his gently. “I’ll just wait until Alya signs on some better options.”

“Hey now!”

“Kidding! Totally kidding! At least Nath is nice.” She giggled, the nerves in her stomach settling enough for her to seriously consider the matter at hand. “So… dancing, huh?”

Her friends perked up at the prospect of a proper answer. Luka handed Marinette a towel with an expectant smile, waiting for her to continue. Chat seemed to be on the edge of his seat. The sight of their excitement pulled at her heartstrings slightly; it was no fair, they knew she couldn’t resist their puppy-dog eyes. Averting her eyes with the excuse of toweling herself off, she cleared her throat and tried to find the right words.

After a lengthy, increasingly awkward pause where her lovers waited on tenterhooks, Marinette sighed and finally spoke, “Well… I’ll think about it, okay? No sense making a decision right now.” Peeking up from under her lashes, she tried to ignore the pang of guilt that came at their somewhat disappointed frowns. Luckily, their deflated looks disappeared when she added, “I mean, it would be fun, I’m sure.”

“Definitely!” Luka said, his eagerness bubbling up to the surface in a bright grin. “But no pressure. We just both agreed that you’d be great at it.” His grin dampened slightly at her lingering uncertainty, and he hastily made to change the subject. “So when’s your next day off?”

She seemed surprised but relieved at the topic switch. Tapping her cheek absentmindedly, she replied, “Uh, tomorrow actually. Thank god, I need a ‘me’ day.”

“How about we make it an ‘us’ day?” He cocked his head hopefully. “My treat. There’s a cafe I’ve been meaning to hit downtown for awhile now.”

“You’ve got the day off too?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well…” He coughed. “No, not exactly, but I’m only on at midnight tomorrow, so I don’t have to be in until late.”

“Luka, you need to sleep at some point,” she scolded, patting him firmly on the cheek.

“I’d rather spend the time with my number one gal.” His tone made it clear this was not something he was going to budge on. Marinette quickly relented with a smile.

“Sure, why not.”

Chat pressed his chin into the palm of his hand, looking between the two with a strange expression. “You two crazy kiddos going on a date?” he teased, although there was a slight strain to his tone.

“You’re invited too, but we already know all about your ‘secret identity’ complex,” Luka said, a hint of sadness in his smile. “And there is no way you’re walking around with us dressed like that. Gotta separate work and personal life, right?”

“Because we do that so well already.” Despite his grumble, Chat gave a thoughtful nod. “Yeah, I get it. Have fun you guys, tell me all about it when you get in, okay?”

“Will do.” Luka pressed a reassuring kiss to Chat’s lips, who returned it with a smile. “So Mari, meet me downtown at noon?”

She nodded, starting to pull on her clothes. “Sounds good to me.” With a wink and a friendly wave, Marinette bowed out of the dressing room, all the while basking in the cheers and whistles of her two adoring fans. “Good night and farewell, boys!”

\---

The blaring of the alarm shook Marinette awake in a haze of mussed-up hair and blankets. Rubbing at her eyes, she peered sleepily at the time: 10:30 AM. Sitting up in bed, she pulled the stray strands of hair out of her face and stared around, contemplating the day.

It didn’t seem right to say she felt nervous; after all, a simple coffee date should have paled in comparison to the myriad of intimate activities that she and Luka enjoyed on a fairly regular basis. And yet, a strange tightness seemed to weigh in her chest, tugging at her in dull pangs. To be honest, during work and breaks was the only time they really hung out. Of course, they spent plenty of time together during those periods, but the fact remained heavy in her mind regardless. Running her fingers through her hair, she mumbled to herself, “How long has it been since I went on an actual date…?”

The answer did not come so easily. She had revelled in the benefits of her friendship with Luka and Chat for quite some time, but there had never been talk of it going any further than that. A casual, but assuredly passionate bond of three pals that happened to fuck like rabbits when the opportunity arose was all she knew with them, and that worked out just fine. Whether or not she could safely call herself “single” while that all transpired truthfully escaped her; in all honesty, she had made no effort to find a boyfriend or girlfriend since it had all started. But that wasn’t what this was about, was it?

No, of course not. She cared the world for Luka, and after all the time they had spent together, she had gained something of an insight into his mind. Even more so than Chat or herself, Luka had perhaps more affection and love for the world than he knew what to do with. If he didn’t get it out somehow, he’d surely explode. In some strange way, perhaps this “date” - if she could truly call it that - was his idea of spicing things up. They’d already screwed six ways to Sunday, so the next step up was… coffee and conversation? The thought brought an uncertain smile to Marinette’s lips. If that was what he wanted, she was more than happy to oblige.

After a quick shower, she strode out into the empty expanse of her room, naked and still somewhat damp. Toweling off her hair absently, she browsed through her closet before settling on a white blouse, black sweater vest over it, and a pink skirt. Pulling on the outfit, she wandered over to the mirror, staring at herself with judgmental eyes. A faint thought crept through the back of her mind: ‘ _You’re making too big a deal out of this_.’ She wondered if Luka would agree with that sentiment. She sighed, pulling her hair into twin braids as she agonized over her own treacherous mind. She had a knack for overthinking every damn thing.

Glancing at the clock once more, she did a double-take. Eleven thirty already? She bolted about her room, gathering her purse and making sure her wallet and Metro pass were accounted for. After a brief moment of hesitation, she darted back to her closet to grab a pair of black knee-high stockings. Feeling just a little sexier and ready to kick this date’s metaphorical ass, she hurried out of her small apartment.

She stayed in the flat just above the bakery her parents owned. She had lived with them her whole life, but as an adult she insisted on renting the top floor. They respected her decision, though they often reminded her they did not mind either way. It made Marinette feel better knowing that she could take care of herself, and her parents were sure to treat the space as her own abode, only entering when properly invited in. The arrangement worked just fine most of the time, but it also gave them the opportunity to be a little nosier than she might have liked.

“Heading out, dear?” Sabine peered over the counter at her daughter as Marinette rushed for the door. “I thought today was your day off.”

“Uh, yeah, it is,” Marinette responded, glancing at the bakery’s clock. “I’m meeting a friend at noon for coffee.”

“Oh, how nice.” Bagging a few croissants for a customer, Sabine glanced back at her husband with a knowing look. “Have fun, sweetie!”

Marinette gave a defeated smile; despite her age, she’d always be a kid in her parents’ eyes. She bid them goodbye and scurried out into the late morning sun.

Hurrying to the nearby Metro station, a strange feeling prickled at the back of her neck. For a moment, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. Stopping dead, she glanced around. The people of Paris milled around, no one paying any mind to her. The unease lingered, but was quickly overpowered by the reminder of the time. Having no intention of making Luka wait for her, she sprinted the remaining distance to the train.

Boarding was smooth enough, and Marinette even had the good fortune of grabbing a seat. The midday crowds weren’t so bad during weekdays, as long as it was before the lunchtime rush. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had just barely made the cut before it got too bad. The relief evaporated quickly as that strange feeling bubbled back up.

She peeked around the traincar as discreetly as possible, but again, could find nobody watching her. The sense persisted even still. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to calm down and rid herself of the thoughts. ‘ _I’m just nervous because of the date_ ,’ she told herself silently. ‘ _That’s all_.’ She almost got herself to believe that.

The ride was thankfully short, and she bustled out with the rest of the crowd, checking her phone fervently. It was gonna be close, but it looked like she was going to make it on time. Opening up her messages from Luka, she squinted at the address he had sent her the night before. Yeah, she was definitely going to make it.

With three minutes to spare, Marinette came to a halt in front of a small, stylish-looking cafe. In an instant, she completely forgot about the weird feeling she had as a certain someone caught her eye. Just outside the door, staring at his phone, was Luka. He was almost unrecognizable while not dressed for work; instead of the elaborate costumes and makeup he always donned when dancing, he was dressed in a simple blue button-up and dark jeans. He looked like an average - but very handsome - university student.

Disconcerted at the change, Marinette could only gawk for a minute. She watched him idly run his hands through his hair, which was carefree and wild today rather than his usual styled work look. Clapping her hands to her cheeks to snap herself out of the unexpected daze, she fixed a casual smile to her face. Striding forward with all the confidence she could muster, she greeted him with a cheery, “Hey there, good-looking. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting?”

“Mari!” Luka’s gaze snapped up from his phone the moment he heard her voice. A pleased grin spread across his face at the sight of her, and he hummed out a low, “Wow.”

A light dusting of pink spread across her freckles, and she tilted her head coyly. “What’s with that face?” She sauntered over, clasping her hands behind her back. “Do I look weird out of the club uniform?”

“You look beautiful, and you know it.” He stepped closer, hands resting on her waist. He bowed his head until the tips of their noses were almost brushing. Still speaking in that low, measured tone, he said, “We need to meet outside of work more often.”

“The date’s barely even started and you’re already making future plans?” Marinette giggled teasingly. “What’s the rush, Mr. Couffaine?”

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he gave an easy smile. “Fair enough. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The cafe had the air of a trendy place just starting to catch on. Most of the tables were dotted with young men and women chatting and relaxing over steaming cups, occasionally digging into some delicate-looking dessert. Marinette tried to ignore the internal struggle between her heart’s fierce loyalty to her parents’ pastries and the current hunger of an empty stomach as she surveyed the menu behind the counter. She started pulling her wallet out of her bag, when Luka waved dismissively.

“Didn’t I say this was my treat? I invited you out.” Seeing her guilty frown, he kissed her cheek reassuringly. “See anything you like?”

“Besides you?” She stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned with an indulgent smile. “Hm… I suppose a latte sounds good right now.”

Luka nodded, shuffling into the relatively short queue. “You want to grab a table while I order? This place fills up fast around lunch.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Marinette turned to look around the floor. There was a small table on the far side, right by the windows, that would be perfect for them. As she started to make her way to it, the sound of bells jingling signaled the arrival of another customer. Drawn by the noise, she glanced over towards the door. A large, hulking gorilla of a man stood just past the threshold, glaring around as if looking for someone specific, before his beady eyes locked with Marinette’s. He stared at her for a long moment, freezing her in place, before he averted his eyes, firmly focused just over her shoulder.

Before she could even start walking again, the huge man lumbered towards her with surprising speed, pushing roughly past her. Despite her own considerable strength, the sheer force of this giant’s side checking into her shoulder sent her toppling backwards onto the floor.

“Hey!” Her angry cry went unanswered; in fact, the man completely ignored her as he disappeared into the men’s room without a word.

“Are you okay, miss?” Marinette’s head swivelled around to face this new voice. A blond young man had rushed to her side immediately, stooping slightly to offer her a hand. His face was the picture of concern, as well as being - Marinette noted with a shock of embarrassment - devastatingly handsome.

“Um, yeah.” Her cheeks burned just thinking about how stupid she must have looked in front of everyone in the cafe. She accepted his hand and stood, hoping her skirt had remained in place during the fall. “Thanks.”

He gave an almost apologetic smile. “No problem. I, uh…” He trailed off awkwardly looking towards the restroom the man had pushed through. “I guess he really had to go?”

Before she could stop herself, a snort of laughter escaped her lips, and the young man’s face brightened instantly.

“Mari! Mari, are you okay?” Luka rushed over, two lattes in hand. He set the coffees down on the blond man’s abandoned table without a thought, before pulling Marinette into a tight hug. She smiled, patting him on the back.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I can take a hit or two.” To prove her point, she flexed an arm cheekily.

Luka nodded, relieved. “I know you can,” he said, kissing her bicep. After a moment, they became acutely aware of the young man still standing there, watching them with a strange expression.

Marinette was the first to break the awkward silence. “Thanks again for giving me a hand.”

“My pleasure,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Now he was the one that looked embarrassed.

Luka cocked his head slightly. “What’s your name?”

“Um.” His eyes darted between the two of them. “Adrien.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luka said warmly. “I’m Luka, this is Marinette.”

Adrien’s expression remained inscrutable, but he smiled after a brief moment. “Nice to meet you both as well. I won’t take anymore of your time now, so enjoy your day.” He bowed his head politely and left the cafe. As they made their way to the thankfully still free table, Marinette noticed the gorilla-like man exit the restroom and leave the cafe without ordering anything out of the corner of her eye.

“That was weird,” she hummed, brow furrowed.

“Yeah, just a bit,” Luka agreed, handing her one of the lattes. “Is it just me, or did that Adrien guy seem familiar?”

Marinette paused, a frown surfacing on her face. “Now that you mention it… yeah, he kinda did.”

“Maybe he’s a model or something,” Luka said, grinning slightly. “He was really cute, huh?”

“Planning on leaving our date to chase after him, are you?” she jokingly asked, taking a sip. “You’re not wrong though, that was one handsome man.”

“I’d never leave you.” Luka stared out the window for a moment, before meeting Marinette’s eyes again. “I guess this wasn’t a great first impression of the cafe for you, huh? Not how I pictured our first date going, to be honest.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She shook her head. “I get knocked down, I get right back up again, and all that jazz.”

The intensity of his gaze made her squirm slightly. ‘ _C’mon, Mari_ ,’ she thought to herself, ‘ _you’ve seen his dick countless times. No need to act like a flustered schoolgirl around him_!’

“Well…” He didn’t seem convinced everything was okay. “I still feel bad. Let me get you a dessert. You want cake? Or maybe a croissant?” He turned towards the counter to read through the menu again.

It was definitely cute how much he cared for her. A small, playful smile twisted her lips as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, staring at the profile of Luka’s face. Feeling bold and more than a little saucy, she whispered in a tone loud enough for only him to hear, “We could just finish our coffee and go back to my place. Plenty of sweet things to eat there.”

His head whipped back to face her, eyebrows raised and grin wide. “On the first date?” he teased, pressing a hand to his chest in mock-scandal. Her only response was a wink and a long sip of her latte. He leaned forward, eyes glinting. “Well, I am feeling a bit hungry… Lead the way, Miss Marinette.”

Taking his hand, Marinette practically bounced to her feet and guided him out of the cafe. They may have left sooner than either of them expected, but neither cared much to complain.

One crowded train ride later, Marinette was unlocking the backdoor of the bakery, peering around the empty kitchen. With a wicked grin, she ushered Luka in, leading him up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. If her parents saw her bringing a man home, they’d never make it to her bedroom due to the inevitable torrent of questions about his life and their relationship. She loved her parents to death, but at that moment, she had a goal and there were no breaks on that train.

They made it up to her flat without issue, locking the door behind them. Without hesitation, Marinette scooped Luka up into her arms, earning a surprised yelp from him as his legs automatically wrapped about her waist. She couldn’t suppress her giggles as she hefted him easily in the air, nuzzling her way under his shirt and trailing kisses down his abdomen. He twitched and gasped as her lips brushed sensitive stretches of skin, his fingers winding tightly through fistfuls of her hair. A rush of arousal ran through her spine with each desperate tug he gave, and she began slowly moving both of them further into the apartment. Legs meeting the edge of her bed, she pressed one last lingering kiss to the skin just above the button of his jeans, before loosening her grip on him and letting him slide down her body a bit.

Luka allowed Marinette to handle him, gazing at her with a red-faced look of awe. Even through the jeans, she could very clearly feel just how hot and bothered he was from this alone. She pushed him onto the bed, smirking as she did.

This… this was familiar. Earlier, Marinette was out of her element. Hell, she felt like a teenager again, nervous and flustered by a pretty boy. She was comfortable with their current arrangement, and if it ain’t broke, why fix it?

Climbing on top of him, Marinette settled square on Luka’s chest, her knees pinning him down at the shoulders. He eyed the pink skirt splayed tauntingly before him, just covering up the sweet something she had promised him. His lips parted in anticipation, a quiet whine twisting from them as she shifted about on his torso. “Mari…” he groaned in desperation, squirming beneath her.

She reached down, caressing the side of his face sweetly. “Yes?”

“Please…” His eyes were clouded with lust. Her grin grew wide.

Ever so slowly, she drew up the hem of her skirt, revealing the lacy white panties beneath. Lifting up onto her knees, she slid them deliberately down her thighs. Inching forward on the bed, she hovered teasingly over him, planning to draw it out as long as possible. But perhaps she underestimated just how wild she was driving him, because as soon as she had shifted above him, no longer pinning his arms down, his hands snapped up to grip her hips. She barely got a surprised noise out before he had roughly pulled her down onto his waiting mouth.

The sudden movement threw Marinette off-balance; as of late, it seemed Luka had gotten quite good at leaving her flustered. She caught herself with both hands on the mattress, but within seconds she found herself feeling weak at the joints as Luka slipped his tongue inside her. His fingers trailed down from her hips to dig into the plush flesh of her thighs, pulling them apart to get better access to her wet slit. He pressed his tongue flat against her entrance and dragged it slowly up the folds, ending at the top of her vulva with a flick. Pursing his mouth, he kissed her, encircling her clit with wet, swollen lips. The tip of his tongue darted out to tease it, earning a sharp inhale of breath from Marinette.

His name drew from her lips, turning into a moan halfway through as he sucked gently at her. Any thoughts rapidly fading from her mind, she ground down frantically, wanting to be as close as humanly possible to him. His strained laugh at this vibrated against her, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. His hands moved once more, sliding around to cup her rear. Wanting nothing more than to make her happy, he worked with her grinding, pulling her flush to him. His tongue licked tantalizingly down her folds, the tip of his nose pressing against her engorged clit as he moved. The familiar molten heat began to pool within her, growing more insistent at Luka’s every touch. Marinette’s breath became ragged, her eyes screwing shut as the sensation was almost too much to bear.

And all of a sudden, that tight feeling broke, spreading warmth across her body as she cried out in ecstacy. Her arms gave way and she fell forward, in control just enough to roll to the side so as to not smother Luka. Her orgasm dwindled to an end, leaving the room quiet save for the mingled sounds of their heavy breathing. With great effort, she turned her head to look at him.

His eyes were closed, and a smile of utter satisfaction was present on his face, even as his chest heaved for air. “Thank you, Marinette,” he whispered, his voice faint and cracking, “for the best first date ever.”

She laughed, breathy and low. “My pleasure.” Moving closer, she went to nibble playfully at his neck. “Although… this date isn’t over yet.”

Luka opened one eye, focusing on her with bleary excitement. “Tell me more.”

“Patience is a virtue,” she hummed against his skin, a hand drifting to rest heavy on his thigh.

The groan that escaped him was one of a man that couldn’t wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. Life and writer's block hit me hard, but here's an update, finally. Thank you for all your kind words on this. Enjoy a juicy, longer chapter as my way of apologizing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous story, so hopefully it's okay. Enjoy! If you'd like to chat or get in better contact with me, my Tumblr is "The Grumpy Dockworker", at https://thegrumpydockworker.tumblr.com/


End file.
